HGU - Callaghan Returns! (OLD)
by LinkFelton
Summary: The Second Installment of my HGUniverse. Following the events of 'HGU - The Beginning', the team finds themselves fighting an old foe, Callaghan! But how did he escape prison, more importantly, why is he after Hiro? Also, Hiro hasn't fully got over the death of Tadashi. With Hiro's birthday right around the corner, what will the team do with Callaghan lose?
1. The Calm Before The Storm

**Welcome Back! This is the first installment in the HGUniverse ( HiroGoUniverse ). Please be sure that you read the introduction to the HGUniverse as reference will be mentioned as well as this being a continuation. As mentioned in 'HGU - The Beginning', the pairings and same principles apply. I did, however, fail to mention the ages. So here they are with an explanation as to why.**

 **Hiro: 14 - As that's what his age was stated in the movie. 1st Year SFIT.**

 **GoGo: 16 - Like Hiro, she's a genius as well. 2nd Year SFIT.**

 **Fred: 18 - My friends all think I'm Fred myself so I made him my age: SFIT Mascot**

 **Honey Lemon: 19 - Acts like a typical 19 year old these days: 2nd Year SFIT**

 **Wasabi: 21 - The most mature and will help with a certain story later: 3rd Year SFIT**

 **Aunt Cass: TBA - Need help from readers with her.**

 **P.S. I'm also basing Fred off of me a bit, but it won't be too noticeable considering I honestly act a lot like Fred minus the comic book stuff, which will still be in their.**

 **P.P.S. I'm saying the movie ended on January 1st, 2015. For Birthday reasons.**

 **Anyway! I just wanted to say a big ARIGATO* to everyone. I posted one story and are favored by two wonderful individuals: Baymax 2.0 & ****KanashiNaito. Arigato, both of you. For this story, as foreshadowed before, Callaghan has indeed returned looking for revenge. He knows about his daughter but still wanted his revenge on BH6 as well as Krei. Projected to be a few chapters. I have a trip coming up so I'm going to write as much as I can to upload in intervals as I'm away. Anyway! AWAY!**

 ***Arigato: Japanese for 'Thank You'. Been teaching myself lately.**

 **-==+==- HGU - Callaghan Returns! -==+==-**

Two months. That's how long it's been since GoGo had gotten out of the hospital. One and a half since they robbers they took down at the bank got out of jail. And one month since they were found dead cut up into...well a lot of pieces. And they still haven't found ANY evidence of who did it. They had decided to stop looking, it'd been a month since. Plus the group, minus Hiro, where planning for Hiro's surprise party. They young leader would be turning 15 in about ten days, and the group wanted to do something special with the help of Aunt Cass. With how much everyone spent at the Lucky Cat Cafe, everyone had taken to calling her Aunt Cass now. A sign they were a part of the family.

Twas the night of June 1st, ten days before Hiro's birthday and the group where all in the Nerd Lab working on their projects. Wasabi was using some of the breakthroughs from his suits plasma blades to perfect his project and make saw's and tools that could be used to cut open overturned cars or cut building materials away to get to injured or trapped people. Honey Lemon was working on a new thesis on her blue goo formula that restrains people during her fights. Fred was reading his comic in his favorite lounging chair now positioned next to Honey Lemon's lab. And GoGo was still working on making her bike faster, going thru the calculations on her skates for her suit.

Hiro was just wrapping up his new upgrade chip for Baymax. The one original chip, with Tadashi's name, was never touched. Instead a new chip, colored yellow with simply the name 'Hamada' written on it was Hiro's addition. It would have the few bug fixes needed to be fixed on Tadashi's chip as well as more healthcare programing and articles on what to do in certain situations. As well as program 'BH6P'. This program was created as a safety precaution. Under NO circumstance can Baymax harm the group of Big Hero 6. On top of that, the green and yellow chips can not be removed unless Baymax is completely shut down and Baymax can not activate without the green chip, meaning the event can never be a repeat of what happened in the fight with Callaghan.

Alongside the green and yellow chips lies the red one marked with a skull and crossbones. This is Baymax's fighting chip, uploaded with a mix of fighting styles like, karate, MMA, and Kung Fu. With the help of his sensor scanner Baymax knows when to use full force, like against robots and such, and when not to, like against humans and animals.

Hiro slide in the yellow chip in between the green and red ones with the new bug fixes and general improvements. It took Baymax a minute to process and update his programing with the installation but after it was done he blinked and looked at Hiro giving him a "Complete". Hiro smiled and nodded and went and cleaned up his station space.

Hiro came out of his station after shutting down Baymax. Closing and locking the door he and Baymax walked down the hall towards the more open part of the lab. Once there he stood and looked at all the projects going on. Once he sat his eyes on GoGo's station with her hunched over looking he walked over to her, waving to Wasabi as he passed. Once at GoGo's station he peered over to look at her. She was looking at the schematics for her suit seemingly trying to figure out how it worked, not even noticing the youngest member of the group besides her.

Hiro tapped her shoulder causing her to jump slightly and without even looking behind her saying,"Go away Fred!". Causing Hiro to stifle a giggle.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend Go?" Hiro asked hand on his hip with a smirk. At hearing this GoGo froze and had a blush on her face. Shaking it off she turned her head to look at Hiro and smirked when she saw him.

"Oh, hey Hiro. I thought you where Fred coming back to bug me again." She turned back to her schematics and began to go over them for the hundredth time.

"Do you need help with that Go? You know, I did write them after all." Hiro moved over to stand next to her.

She looked up to him,"Ugh fine….but not because this means you're smarter than me, I'm just tired, that's all." She said looking back to the schematics. "I'm just trying to figure out how you made there be no resistance between the wheels and the suit."

"Let me look at the magnet of your bike wheel really quick." Hiro grabbed one of her wheels and unscrewed the cover. Upon looking at the magnet. "Aw here we go. You're using a full circle magnet. See in your suit I used hollow magnets. Less weight and a better connection." Hiro said with a smirk looking at GoGo.

She was staring at her wheel magnets, _Why did I never think of this! Thats brilliant! God he's so smart... and cute. What no! Why'd I'd think that? Cause it's true. Well yeah but…..ugh! Whatever. I still can't believe I never thought of using hollow magnets. I mean, they even are one of the top rated in my book!_ GoGo shook her head and looked up at Hiro, popping her gum,"Good idea. Now all we need is some hollow magnets. I'll put in the order with the school."

"Well in the meantime, I have some extra in my garage if you want me bring them tomorrow so you can get right to work." Hiro said walking over to the only stool in her work area.

"If you don't mind yeah. The faster I can test that the better." GoGo said with a slight smile. She started putting up her things and cleaning her station. After cleaning she turned to look at Hiro who was playing with a pencil in his hand."Hey..uh..thanks for..you know, helping me with my bike. I don't know why I never thought of that but still, thank you."

Hiro looked up at GoGo who had a small blush,"Oh uh..your welcome. I only tried those cause that was the only magnets I had after my last project." Rubbing the back of his neck laughing nervously.

"Last project? You mean you have projects from before SFIT? What kind?" She had never asked or been told Hiro had done projects before, other than Baymax. She was curious.

"Oh! Uh...ya know...just..uh...bots and such...for..you know...bot fighting…" The last part was said so quietly she almost missed it, but once she realized what he said, her eyes went wide. She never thought that Hiro, the brother of Tadashi, was once a bot fighter. And look what he's doing now. I mean, it was crazy to her. Especially since she was one herself at a time.

"You! Where a bot fighter? Really!? I would've never thought that Hiro Hamada was a bot fighter!" Hiro was extremely embarrassed now and worried. He was worried that she would tell the group and they wouldn't want to be around him or something. But what he didn't expect was what she said next,"I bet you where no where as good as me."

That made Hiro stand frozen for a second. He took a moment to process what she just said. _GoGo was a bot fighter?_ "You were a bot fighter to?"

"Yeah! Keep it between us though. I know Wasabi would hate it and Honey Lemon isn't the biggest fan of it either. But yeah, I would take my dad's bots out and fight them. Before he passed away of course but….I still have them to. I could you show you." GoGo said smiling.

Hiro visually was ecstatic,"That'd be awesome! I'd have to bring Mega-Bot with me to. How long ago did you fight? I was fighting after High school until Tadashi showed me the Nerd Lab, back when I meet you all."

"You mean that magnet looking thing you had in your hand? THAT's Mega-Bot!? That thing looks like It'd barely do anything. I'd suppose that's the point then huh?" GoGo smirked at that.

"OH yeah! I made him to look the least intimidating then I'd extend my controller and his face would spin with an evil one and completely decimate people. I was able to hustle the big bad Yama outta 2 grand!" Hiro said with an upbeat pose and a smirk on his face.

"Ah Yama. I remember him. He's the only one to beat me, taking my spot on the Bot Fight Underground. I almost had him to tha-"

"WAIT! So you're saying you're THE Tomago. Tomago the Underground Bot Fighter that reigned supreme for how long was it? Three years almost!?" Hiro was visibly stunned to say the least. Her she was, the bot fighting champion he looked up to in his time of fighting and now they're the best of friends.

"Yeah. I mean that is my last name you know right?" GoGo asked raising her eyebrow.

"No actually, I don't even know your full name." Hiro rubbed the back of his neck nervously."I mean, it's never come up or anything and I've never asked, hehe."

GoGo smiled,"Well that's alright, actually, I don't think the rest of the team know my name. Anyway, my full name is Leiko Tanaka. GoGo Tomago is my alter ego so to speak. Just don't go telling everyone alright. Gotta keep my image up ya know." GoGo said with a wink and popping her gum.

"Oh, well it's a nice name though, really. Speaking of everyone else, what are Honey Lemon and Wasabi's real name?" Hiro asked with a raised brow. It's not his fault for not knowing. He just simply never asked and no one ever told him. Till now.

"Ha, well here's the funny part. Wasabi, that's his real name, Wasabi No-Ginger. Honey Lemon on the other hand, her names Aiko Miyazaki. We call her Honey Lemon cause she can be sweet but sour when she needs to be." GoGo laughed at that. It was true, she was always like that when GoGo came home late or when any of the gang got into trouble.

"Ah, yeah I've seen that part of Honey Lemon before. Remember when you text me when you got home after your hospital visit?" Hiro asked, laughing remembering when they found out he got grounded for staying late at the Nerd Lab so much, sometimes passing out on the couch there.

"Yeah I remember, took me a month for her to not get so worried when we went on patrols." The both laughed at that. GoGo looked at the clock and realized it was 9 p.m. When she looked around she found everyone else had already left for the night leaving the two alone."Hey, looks like everyone left. You wanna come check out my old bots?"

"Yeah! Can we stop by and grab Mega-Bot?" Hiro said, super excited.

"Sure thing. Here, we can take my motorcycle." She tossed him her helmet as the walked out the Nerd Lab down the hall.

"Well...don't you need it? I mean.." Hiro said.

"Nah, I've got my suit in the bike bag, I can use my helmet in there." She smirked

The walked out the front of SFIT into the big open parking lot that houses all the students vehicles. Luckily for GoGo, she gets here early enough to get a spot right at the front. She went thru the bike bag and got out her suit helmet. Once on she jumped on the bike followed by Hiro, who cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist. Both had blushes on their faces while GoGo turned on the bike and the where off to The Lucky Cat Cafe.

The ride was quick, weaving in and out of traffic. At first, Hiro was scared doing so but after a while he grew to enjoy it. They luckily hadn't caught a single light as they reached the back side of the Cafe. Hiro jumped off and told her to wait there as he ran inside. Aunt Cass had already closed up and had passed out with Mochi in her lap in the recliner in front of the Teley. He rushed upstairs and grabbed Mega-Bot. While he was up there he paused when he caught sight of Tadashi's side of the room. He stood for a moment in memory, _Don't worry Tadashi, I'm not bot fighting, again._ He smiled as he walked down the stairs closing his door and back out the back. He jumped on GoGo's bike and they took off.

The ride was similar on the way to Honey Lemon and GoGo's apartment. Hiro visibly ecstatic and GoGo enjoying the speed. Again not hitting a single red light they made it to the apartment relatively quickly. They parked the bike outside and and removed themselves from it. GoGo removed her suit helmet and placed it back in the bike bag.

"So, enjoy the ride." She said smirking. Hiro removed her helmet and handed it to her.

"Yeah! That was awesome. I wish I could ride more often." Hiro said excitedly. He liked riding the moped with Tadashi but riding with GoGo on her motorcycle was just better, faster, and it was GoGo to.

"Well, considering I pass you Cafe on the way I could always give you rides. You'd need to get your own helmet though. I can't be riding around town with 'Speedy's' helmet and not cause controversy." GoGo said, to be honest, she actually liked the idea. She loved hanging out with Hiro. Just something about him.

"Really! That'd be awesome. I'll for sure get a helmet tomorrow. Thanks Go!" Hiro hugged GoGo. He didn't realize what he did but when he did GoGo had already, surprisingly, returned the hug. Although short, they both secretly didn't want it to end.

"Let's head up shall we." GoGo said, somewhat nervously. Hiro nodded and they head up to the third floor. Once they got to the door GoGo got out her keys, when she went to put them in the door slammed open, Honey Lemon was right there with her arms crossed.

"GoGo Tomago, where have you been? It's 10:00- oh hey Hiro." She went and gave him a hug.

"Hello to you too Honey Lemon." GoGo said as she walked in and placed her bag by the door. She went towards the kitchen to grab food and Honey Lemon followed by Hiro walked in the apartment."Hiro you hungry?"

"Uh yeah, I could go for food." Hiro said walking to the bar stool situated at the kitchen island.

Honey Lemon walked over,"GoGo where have you been? Like I said it's 10 o'clock. You're usually home by 9 at the latest." She asked with concern evident in her voice.

GoGo turned around and gave her a smile."Sorry Honey Lemon, em and Hiro got caught up working on my bike at the lab. He's here to help finish up some schematics." She gestured to him.

"Huh..oh right, right...the schematics." Hiro rubbed the back of his neck.

GoGo just rolled her eyes,"Anyway you want some? I can make enough for three." she gestured to what she was cooking.

"Oh! You're making your hot wings. I'd love some but I already ate sadly. I'm gonna go to bed if you two don't mind." Honey Lemon said.

"We don't mind, you get your beauty sleep." GoGo said

"Night Honey Lemon!" Hiro said as she gave him a hug.

"Night Hiro, night GoGo." Honey Lemon then walked into the hall and into the first door which was her room.

"So hot wings huh? You know that's my favorite and I'm really judgemental on them." Hiro said with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sure you'll love mine cause hot wings are also my favorite." GoGo smirked back at him.

About 20 minutes passed and the hot wings were finished and divided onto their plates. GoGo sat Hiro's plate down and sat down across from him. "So, let's see how I did why don't we." She smirked.

Hiro eyed her then the hot wings. He grabbed one and looked it over before taking a nice size bit. After chewing and swallowing it his face grew a huge smile,"These are amazing Go, I'm afraid to say but, they may be better than Aunt Cass'." He proceeded to eat more of the delicious hot wings.

"Wow, that's a lot coming from you Hiro. I'm glad you like them." The both ate in relative comfortable silence enjoying each others company.

After 15 minutes both had finished and Hiro helped wash up. They proceeded to GoGo's room all the way at the end of the hall. Once there she went to her closet and got out her bot's out."So, if you know so much about my time as Tomago the Fighter, let's see if you can name the bot's I used. I only used two." They sat down on her bed as she pulled out one beat up looking bot. It was tall, almost 2 feet, skinny and had a claw on one hand and a saw on the other. He was missing a leg however and his claw was broken.

Hiro's eyes widened,"That's Claw Saw! I remember the story, Yama started tearing at him even after he was down wasn't he?" Hiro said, with slight disgust in his voice.

"Yeah, I wanted to jump him but I didn't thankfully. His gang would have really gotten me." GoGo said. She then pulled out a smaller but fatter bot. This one had claws on both hand but a flamethrower in his chest."I should've used FlameBlast against him. Maybe then I would've stood a better chance and not lost." She said looking at the bot in her hands.

"Well hey, at least some good came out of losing though. You got out of it and joined SFIT, and meet the whole gang." Hiro said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah that's a good point. Otherwise I would've been on the street if it hadn't been for Honey Lemon." GoGo said, looking at her bot. Memories flooding in about her family. Visibly she kept herself solid but inside she was broken.

Yet somehow Hiro saw this. He saw thru her solid outside and saw the brokenness she housed. He moved over and hugged her, this time she fully accepted it and returned it. Her outside shell cracked and broke and a few tears actually shed. Hiro led her to lay down with him still holding her. They stayed that way for almost 30 minutes when Hiro realized she had fallen asleep on his chest. He glanced at the time that read 11:30, about to move when a yawn racked his body. He decided instead to turn off the lamp next to him and let sleep consume him.

It was now June 2nd, a Tuesday. There was no school for anyway due to school holiday that no one really cared about other than no school. The time read 10:30 a.m. and Hiro and GoGo were still asleep, still with GoGo on his chest with Hiro's arms wrapped around her. Honey Lemon had woken at 9 o'clock and started breakfast at 10 o'clock like she always did on free days in hopes of waking GoGo. Usually it always worked but here it was 10:30 and breakfast was done and no GoGo. She decided to go check on her.

When she reached the end of the hall where her door was she went to knock,"GoGo-" The door creaked open at her touch. She peered in and gasped at what she saw. There, laying still in their clothes from yesterday was Hiro with his arms wrapped around GoGo laying on his chest. She squeaked but quickly covered her mouth, then proceeded to take her phone out and take multiple pictures of the sleeping couple. She left, closing the door fully as she returned to her meal.


	2. The Storm Begins

**-==+==- CHAPTER 2 -==+==-**

 **-==+==- HGU - Callaghan Returns! -==+==-**

 **-= The Storm Begins =-**

 **NEW NOTE: The user 'Garchomp' gave me a wonderful idea, and it will be implemented, later though. I'm not sure how long this series will last but once it's done I will be combining them all into one. With some spelling checks and updated details and wording. That way it will be easier for users to find them all. Arigato Garchomp!**

At 10:45 GoGo began to stir. When she went to stretch she stopped suddenly, feeling a resistance. She open her eyes fully and realized she was laying on something, no someone. When she looked up and saw Hiro she froze. _Why is he...wait i remember. We were talking about the bots and then I remembered about my dad. But….how did he know? He knew I was upset but...how?_ She pushed the thought aside as she slowly removed herself from Hiro's arms. She then looked down and realized she was wearing her clothes from yesterday."Well I can just change in my bathroom real quick." She whispered to herself as she grabbed a change of clothes from her closet and went to the bathroom.

When she emerged she saw Hiro's phone light up on the table next to him. It was Aunt Cass calling. Knowing she was worried she grabbed the phone and walked to the other side of the room to answer."Hey Aunt Cass, It's GoGo. Hiro's still asleep."

"Oh GoGo! Did he stay with you and Honey Lemon? I was so worried about him"

"He did, we were working on some schematics on my bike when we saw what time it was. I let him sleep on the couch instead of walk all the way home." GoGo lied. There was no way she could say what really happened. She'd think something else had happened.

"Oh well thank you GoGo. Please tell him to text me when he wakes. I need him to grab some groceries for tomorrow so he needs to be home tonight."

"Will do Aunt Cass, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" GoGo said.

"Bye sweetie!"

GoGo hung up the phone and set it back down on the table. She stopped and considered waking him but decided not to and left the room, softly closing the door behind her. As she walked to the kitchen she smelled food and it made her stomach growl. Reaching the kitchen she saw Honey Lemon at the island eating and she looked up at her.

"Hi GoGo! Sleep well?" Honey Lemon said winking at her.

GoGo cocked her head in confusion before she realized,"Oh no you didn't! You took pictures didn't you?" Honey Lemon smiled."NOTHING happened hear me! We just passed out after working on the schematics!" GoGo said growling.

"Sure, whatever you say GoGo. Well I got to go to the store. Be good while I'm gone." She smirked back at her.

GoGo just shook her head at her. She made a plate of food from all the pancakes, bacon and eggs set out from Honey Lemon's cooking. Once she sat down and started eating she stopped thinking, _Maybe I should go wake up Hiro. It is 11:00 now, and he's Aunt needs him. Ugh this is gonna be a bit awkward._ She decided to wake the boy and proceeded down the hall to her room. When she reached the door and opened it she didn't expect to see what she did. Hiro was still asleep yes, but he was tossing and turning like he was having a nightmare.

She wasn't expecting this at all and honestly didn't know what to do. Then she remembered last night, how Hiro comforted her. So she decided to do the same. She walked over to where he was lying and sat down on the available space and, being so close, could hear him whispering in his sleep."T-ta...dashi...d-don't...lea..eave..me." She froze, he still was having nightmares about the fire and Tadashi. She thought he had finally moved passed that a month ago. He stopped shuddering at the mention of Tadashi and even would mention him himself. So the fact he was still like this broke her heart.

Placing her hand on his shoulder in hopes of calming him down working surprisingly. He stopped whispering and even stopped moving. He's breathing steadied and he went into a peaceful sleep. Now GoGo couldn't bring it to her to wake him, so she left him to sleep. Returning to her breakfast her mind wondered. She was troubled at the thought that Hiro was still suffering from fire and losing Tadashi. Then it dawned on her, his birthday was in 9 days. It would be his first birthday without Tadashi. She decided then and there she would make sure his birthday this year would be his most memorable.

Cleaning up her breakfast plate and making a plate for Hiro, setting it in the microwave to keep warm, she wandered over to the couch to watch teley. At around 12 o'clock she heard the door to her room open and close, moments later seeing a tired Hiro walk around the corner, complete with messy hair and rubbing his sleepy eyes."Morning sunshine. You realize it's noon right?" GoGo said eyeing the half sleep boy with a smirk.

"I don't even remember going to sleep. I hope you don't mind me having stayed." Hiro blushed. He had just woke up in GoGo's bed for pete's sake.

"Don't worry, I don't. I...uh..actually slept really well, to be honest." GoGo blushed at that statement and noticed Hiro's blush grew,"Uh...anyway, there's a plate of breakfast in the microwave. Honey Lemon made it, she already left to go shopping."

"Oh, uh..thanks." Hiro walked over and got the plate of food out. He sat it down on the island as GoGo walked over and sat on the opposite side of the island. Swiping a slice of bacon and chewing on it."So...when did you wake up?" Hiro asked, eating his food.

"Oh uh, I'd say around 10:45….ish. I'm not sure. But….I..uh..did go to wake you up at 11 and...you were tossing and turning and whispering about….Tadashi." GoGo didn't want to bring it up but she needed to see if she could help. And judging by his face, he fully remembered that nightmare.

"Oh….I guess i was...still dreaming about the whole fire thing...Look I'm fine it's just...with my birthday coming up, it's gonna be me first one without him. I guess It just got to me." Hiro said with his head held down.

GoGo reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hiro raised his head to look her in the eyes. She took a deep breath,"Look Hiro, I know it's tough, trust me. But you don't need to be tough ALL the time. I'm here for you if need to talk, anytime, okay?" GoGo said that with complete sincerity in her voice, and Hiro heard it all.

He smiled and shed a tear,"T-thank you Go. That means a lot." He smiled at her.

She came around the island and gave him a big hug. They stayed there for a few moments while Hiro just let himself be engulfed in the kindness and..love...yeah, love from GoGo.

GoGo eventually pulled away but still held his shoulders,"Now. Aunt Cass called your phone and I picked it up. I knew she was probably worried crazy about you. She said she needed some groceries and wanted you to get them since you were already out."

"Okay. Then I guess I should get going then huh." Hiro said smiling at her.

"Yeah I suppose. You want a ride?" She smirked. Hiro eyes widened at that.

"Really! That'd be awesome. I can get my helmet while we're out to!" Hiro jumped out of his seat."Let me grab my phone!

He ran back to GoGo's room to grab his phone. GoGo shook her head smiling, grabbed Hiro's plate and washed it clean. When Hiro came back around she was already standing there ready to leave, throwing her helmet at Hiro as they walked out the door.

-= Callaghan =-

Callaghan stood in his office at the window next to his desk. Facing out towards the city, hands folded behind his back. He was thinking. Thinking about his plan to get revenge on that little Hamada boy who ruined his plan against Krei. He would get Krei to yes, but after he dealt with Hiro Hamada.

His assistant knocked on the door and walked in,"Uh s-sir. It's been two months since we 'disposed' of, as you said, those robbers we hired and the Big Hero 6 team have no clue who it was." His assistant was rather nervous around Callaghan to say the least. Callaghan scared the living daylights out of him, that's why he stayed.

Without looking away from the window,"Good. Is the invention ready?"

"Y-yes sir. Your Micro-Bots have been completed as well as the new the head transceiver. W-would you like to test it out sir?" His assistant held a small briefcase out towards Callaghan. He opened the briefcase to be meet with a new Kabuki mask, this one however, was designed to spread and incase itself around his head to prevent it from coming off so easily.

Callaghan picked up the new mask and placed it on his face. The mask quickly expanded and incased his head in the metal. He then moved his hand towards his assistant and the new Micro-Bots quickly grabbed him pushing him against the wall."Well, I see it works as planned. I must say I'm fairly impressed. But as we both can see, you're no longer an asset to me."

In one swift motion Callaghan's former assistant when flying out the window thanks to the new Micro-Bots.

-= Hiro & GoGo =-

The two pulled up to the back of The Lucky Cat Cafe at 4:00 p.m. Hiro got off sporting his new helmet. He got a shiny black helmet with white skulls outlined as well as some purple pinstriping on it. He took his helmet off and grab some of the bags. GoGo did the same and they walked in thru the family entrance in the back. They walked up the stairs waving at Aunt Cass as they passed, and went to the kitchen.

Aunt Cass came up shortly after making sure her employee, Stacy, would be okay to run the store. She walked over and hugged Hiro,"Next time tell me when you plan to sleep somewhere else young man."

"Hehe, yeah sorry about that Aunt Cass. I kinda don't even remember going to sleep." Hiro rubbed the back of his neck.

"It happens, just try to be more careful about that okay? And GoGo, thank you for making sure he was alright." Aunt Cass turned and hugged her.

"No problem Aunt Cass." She returned the hug.

"Well, thank you for getting this stuff for me, the Cafe was running out of milk quicker than I thought. Speaking of which, I need to hurry back to Stacy!" Aunt Cass grabbed the milk and rushed back down to the Cafe.

Hiro and GoGo shared a laugh at watching Aunt Cass rush away like she did. When she calmed down GoGo looked at Hiro,"Well I probably should get back to Honey Lemon. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for school? 9 o'clock right?"

"9 o'clock! Thanks again for letting me ride with you. It's awesome really. I'll see you tomorrow then." Hiro hugged her, blushing slightly.

GoGo hugged back with a blush of her own. "I'll see you tomorrow." She let go and smiled at him as she walked away, back down the stairs and out the back door.

-= Callaghan =-

It was around midnight when Callaghan reached SFIT. He was held up in Tadashi's old work space, which he assumed Hiro now owned, considering the space looked worked in. He was going to kidnap the boy as soon as he walked in, heading out the window and to his current base of operations. An abandon building on the edge of town. All he had to do was wait….

-= Hiro =-

June 3rd, Wednesday

At 8:00 A.M. his alarm blared at him to wake up. Having moved it to the other side of his desk in an attempt to force him to actually get up to turn it off, he did just that. He took his usual morning shower and dressed in his clothes for the day. Brushing his teeth and packing the last of his stuff in his bag he realized it was 8:40, 20 minutes until GoGo would be there.

So he walked down to the Cafe. Grabbing his helmet and bag and walking downstairs to greet the morning crowd of the Cafe. It was relatively busy, with the normal bunch of people bringing their laptops and drinking coffee while browsing the web. He saw his Aunt Cass brewing away behind the counter and decided he'd help himself.

He went back and made himself some Hot Chocolate and made a Coffee for GoGo, straight black, no creamer of sugar if he remembered correctly.

Just as he finished GoGo had pulled in out back, 10 minutes ahead of time. She walked in and saw Hiro grabbing two cups behind the counter. He turned around and spotted her. "Hey Go! I made you some Coffee, straight black right?" Hiro handed her the cup.

"That's right. Thanks!" She said taking a sip. "You sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept okay. How about you?" He asked take a drink of his Hot Chocolate.

They delved into conversation as they had some time to kill before needing to be at SFIT. Before they knew it, it was 9:05 and they were heading out. Having drank their drinks, they hoped onto GoGo's bike and took off for the Nerd Lab.

At 9:30 they reached SFIT and parked. Considering they were later than usual, not having a morning class, they had to park further back. They got off and started walking up the steps to the building.

"Oh! I almost forgot," he reached into his bag,"I brought those magnets for you to test with." He handed her the four magnets he had.

"Awesome. Shouldn't take me to longer to switch them out for a quick test. Then I'll start making new designs to better house them." She said as they walked down the hall. The turned the corner and came into the big Nerd Lab of SFIT. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred were already there in their respective stations. GoGo and Hiro walked by waving at the concentrating Wasabi and saying hello to Honey Lemon and Fred.

The reached GoGo's station,"Well, you get those magnets in, I need to go check on Baymax." He left her to work on her bike as he walked away towards his closed off work station. He opened the door and placed his bag on his couch. The door swung shut causing Hiro to turn around and see Callaghan and….."My Micro-Bots! Callaghan! W-what! How'd you get-"

"That doesn't matter boy, you're coming with me!" He swung his arm in Hiro's direction making the Micro-Bots follow and try and grab him. Hiro however dodged them and stood opposite his desk from Callaghan. Callaghan swung his arm and the Micro-Bots slammed down on his desk, snapping it in two. Hiro ran towards a device on his counter but got tripped by the Micro-Bots. He reached out and was just able to push a button before being yanked away and dragged out the window by Callaghan and his new Micro-Bots.

-= GoGo =-

She had just put the new magnets in place and was turning the pedals to test just how fast the wheels would turn. Cutting her testing short her phone buzzed, and the team alarm went off. She looked at the alarm and saw Hiro was the one who set it off. "I got it guys, he probably just made a new invention for Baymax or something." She smiled

"Ok GoGo!" Honey Lemon chimed.

GoGo walked down the hall to Hiro's work station. She opened the door to be greeted by…..destruction. Walking in, the desk was completely destroyed, papers thrown everywhere, and projects knocked on the floor. Then she noticed the window open, Hiro never opened that window. On the window, moving franticly as it was stuck, was a Micro-Bot. Her eyes widened and she turned to find something, anything.

Bingo! Baymax."OW!" The familiar filling of air and the ever so popular,"Hello! I am Baymax. You-"

"Cut it Baymax, play the last 5 minutes of footage you have. NOW!" GoGo cut him off. Baymax then did as told and played the entire scene of Hiro entering and…"Callaghan!" The footage continued all the way till Hiro got wrapped up and taken out the window.

"Baymax wait here, I'm going to get the others!" GoGo rushed out, leaving Baymax standing there, looking out the window.

-= Callaghan =-

Having rushed to the other side of town, otop the rooftops of buildings, he reached his abandoned warehouse. The same warehouse where Hiro and Baymax found his construction of Micro-Bots.

Callaghan pulled out two pair of handcuffs and placed Hiro down between to support beams. He handcuffed one hand to one beam. When he went to handcuff his other hand there was a problem, his hand just barely didn't reach.

"Looks like I'm too short for your dumb capture plan." Hiro smirked and spit at him.

Callaghan growled and yanked on Hiro's arm, dislocating it. Hiro screamed in agony but it worked and his hand reached enough to handcuff him. Callaghan then proceeded to put a cloth around his mouth and tied it as well as tie his feet down to the grates below.

"Now. Here's how this will work. You're going to sit here quietly and not move. I've got some business to go clean up at SFIT." Callaghan smirked and slithered off.

-= Nerd Lab =-

"Oh no. We have to find Hiro! I can't believe Callaghan took him. How did he even escape? And why does he want Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked in shock.

"Classic villain, he wants revenge on the hero who ruined his plans ag-"

"Cut it Fred! There not time for this crap. First things first, we need to head to the police station and get whatever info we can on how he escaped." GoGo took command. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's get suited up then. Is Baymax's armor in here?" Wasabi asked

"My armor is in that storage closet right over there. Might I suggest getting your armor on now? Callaghan is approaching." Baymax said.

"Wait, what!" GoGo stared at Baymax. Her sights laid behind the robot out the window. Just in the distance a black wave was heading their way.

"Everyone move! I'll get Baymax suited up. Everyone ran to their stations and grabbed their bags running back to Hiro's station. When they got their Baymax was all suited up.

"GoGo, where's your suit?" Honey Lemon asked, getting her purse and helmet situated.

"It's down on my bike. Don't worry. You guys distract him, I'll ride Bayma-"

She was cut off as the Micro-Bot's grabbed her and Baymax pulling them out the window and throwing them in the air.

"GOGO! Let's move!" Honey Lemon ordered.

The team moved into action. Fred jumped out towards Callaghan throwing flames at him, hitting him before he was able to shield himself. He quickly put out the flames and hit Fred tossing him across the parking lot. Honey Lemon typed away on her keyboard grabbing a couple chem balls. She chucked one, blue colored one at Callaghan who shielded himself with his Micro-Bots. She then threw two pink ones that exploded on the Micro-Bots, destroying some and throwing a few away. Wasabi jumped in slashing and swiping away at the bots, desecrating them into oblivion.

Callaghan had enough. He swiped away and knocked Wasabi down and then turned to Honey Lemon. He sent Micro-Bots towards her but she shielded herself in a pink bubble shield. Callaghan growled and sent bots darting and digging at her shield trying to break it. Before he could a yellow disk came into contact with his face, knocking him off balance and to the ground.

GoGo came skating into the battlefield followed by Baymax who jumped on top of Callaghan. "I am sorry, but you are endangering my patients, and I can not allow that." Baymax said, holding Callaghan down. "My scans indicate your brain is-"

But he couldn't finish, Micro-Bots slammed into his side and threw Baymax across the concrete. Callaghan stood and touched his mask, it was cracked, most likely from the blow from GoGo. He turned towards her and growled. GoGo just smirked and raced towards him. The Micro-Bots kept coming in streams but she dodged them. She then rode on a ramp of the bots straight towards Callaghan.

A stream of the bots came rushing towards her from the right where abruptly stopped by the slash of Wasabi's blade allowing GoGo to reach Callaghan. She swung her disc at him hitting him square in the face and then she tackled him to the ground. She held him down and tried to pry the mask off his face.

"Hehehehahaha! You really thought I would be dumb enough to make the same mistake twice? The mask now completely encases my head to prevent you from stealing it!" He knocked her off him with the Micro-Bots. "Obviously I can't fight you now, so I guess I'll just take that out on your little leader, Hiro Hamada." He hit them all from behind with the bots and took off.

By the time they got to their feet he had already fled. GoGo was seething and was about to give chase before Honey Lemon blocked her,"I know what you're thinking GoGo, but he's gone. We need to regroup and plan what to do next." GoGo, with a scowl on her face just nodded and walked back inside.

-= Callaghan =-

He rode into the warehouse, pressing the hidden button on the back of his neck and releasing the mask. Walking in front of a broken mirror he removed the mask and gazed upon a very beatin and broken face. His nose was most noticeably damaged, possibly broken. "What is Abigail going to say to this."

"That you're being dumb." His head snapped in the direction of Hiro, "Come on professor, there's no need for this. You got Abigai-"

"ENOUGH!" Callaghan yelled at the boy. He turned back around and grabbed his knife laying on the table. He turned and walk back towards Hiro, "Your little friends wouldn't give, so. I guess I'm gonna take it out on you now huh?" He placed the sharp end of the knife on Hiro's upper cheek.

"T-there's no need for this Callaghan. You're better than this." Hiro tried to reach the old professor to no luck.

Callaghan scowled and swiped the knife down his cheek giving it a deep cut, causing Hiro to wince in pain. He then quickly put the blade to his neck making Hiro tense up and freeze, gaining a smirk from Callaghan.

"P-please Callaghan. D-don't do this." Hiro tried pleading one last time.

"Don't you know when to keep your mouth shut boy!" Callaghan pushed the point into the corner of his neck, drawing blood. "Let's see how you like this." He reached back and ripped Hiro's shirt in the back. He then walked back and started making slashes into his back, drawing blood and screams from the poor boy.

After three agonizing minutes of this Callaghan stopped and looked at his work. There were almost a hundred cuts, some small, some long, and a few where deep. He tossed the knife to the ground and walked back around.

Hiro was panting, head hanging down and eyes squeezed shut in pain. Callaghan grabbed his chin and made him look into his eyes. "If you cause anymore disruption I will hesitate to cause you more pain." He said with a scowl.

Hiro didn't say anything, still in pain he just kept to himself trying his best to push it to the back of his mind. Callaghan dropped his hand and walked away, leaving Hiro to his new scars.

-= Nerd Lab =-

The team had come back together in Hiro's lab. Luckily everyone had evacuated during the fight and the school was left closed for the rest of the day. When the walked in Honey Lemon and Fred sat down on the couch while Wasabi leaned against the wall by the door and GoGo stood staring out the window.

"Well, I think we should do what GoGo said. Head to the police station and see if we can find out how Callaghan escaped." Wasabi said.

"You three go ahead, I'll meet you there. Someone needs to talk with Aunt Cass, obviously Hiro's going to be gone for a while." GoGo side glance back.

Everyone's eyes widened, they didn't even think about that. Luckily Aunt Cass knew about the team, even if she didn't necessarily like it she understood why Hiro wanted to help everyone he could. This, however, might change her mind.

"Then we'll see you there GoGo, call me if you need help. I know Aunt Cass won't like this at all." Honey Lemon got up, "Come on guys." They all departed leaving GoGo staring out the window.

She then heard a clinking noise. Or had she always heard it? She glanced down and saw the Micro-Bot from earlier. Then it clicked, "I can use you to find Callaghan and Hiro." She grabbed the bot and placed him in a small plastic box. Put the box in her pocket and departing from the Nerd Lab to head to the Lucky Cat Cafe.


	3. Re-Capture & Return

**-==+==- HGU - Callaghan Returns -==+==-**

 **-= Re-Capture & Return =-**

The team, minus GoGo and Hiro, walked into the police station in their suits, visors tinted. Walking straight up to the desk the officer their stood and greeted them. "Hello, Big Hero 6, what can I do for you?"

"We need to know how Callaghan escaped, he's attacked SFIT and kidnapped our leader." Wasabi stated.

The guard's eyes widened. "I apologize about this situation, we should've notified you sooner. Follow me." He waved for them and they walked down the hall. "We've been trying to find him since he escaped two months ago. It seems he's not an easy person to find."

The turned the corner,"Yeah well, he found us and even has his army of Micro-Bots back." Wasabi retorted. The officer looked back at him, "That's impossible, after he escaped we immediately locked up the storage we had specifically made for them."

"Could it be he re-made them..?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Yo, classic bad guy, re-make his weapon of mass destruction." Fred said.

The officer just looked strangely at him and continued walking. They reached the door of the head of the head of the police force, Sheriff Lee. The officer knocked on the door and shortly after a 'Come in' was heard behind it. Opening the door the officer lead the team in.

Taking his hat off, "Sir! Big Hero 6 is here, both with news of Callaghan as well as questions on how he escaped."

Sheriff Lee looked up, "Ah Big Hero 6. Come, come have a seat. You are dismissed officer." The officer saluted and walked out and back to his post. "Now, I suppose you have questions on Callaghan? Well, I will be happy to answer them and provide you all the information we have ourselves." The Sheriff sat down and put his hands together.

"Well first things first, how the hell did he get loose? You realize he recreated the Micro-Bots and has kidnapped our leader all because you couldn't keep him imprisoned!" Wasabi exclaimed. He was mad but kept his cool.

"I did not know and I apologize. What I do know is that he had help, from someone outside. We have identified the assailant, but he was found dead in an alleyway. From what it looks like he had a fall from 20 feet as well as road burns meaning he skid across the concrete. We don't know what could've caused this." Sheriff Lee explained. "It was a shame really, he was also a very bright individual."

"Wait! Did you say he fell from a high place and skidded. Dudes! Do you think Callaghan hired this guy to break him out and rebuild the Micro-Bots, then since he was of no more use thru him out like a bad sandwich?" Fred said, getting super excited.

"That, could very well be possible. The assailant also broke out those 5 robbers you guys caught at the bank who we found chopped up in that ditch." The Sheriff stated.

"OH! Didn't Krei say something about his box at the bank was one of the ones they tried to steal! Maybe those robbers where Callaghan hired thugs to get back at Krei!" Fred said, his excitement getting crazy.

Honey Lemon came over and placed a hand on Fred's arm, she turned and looked at the Sheriff, "Could that be what happened? Do you think Callaghan killed those robbers and that guy?"

"That's very likely. I never told you guys this either but….Callaghan began to go crazy while locked up. We have recording of him saying he was going to get back at a, 'Hiro Hamada' and Mr. Krei. I looked up Hiro Hamada on our data base, turns out he's just a fourteen year old kid with a short history of bot fighting." Everyone looked at the Sheriff at that.

Wasabi stepped forward, "Sheriff this information must remain between us but…...Hiro Hamada is our leader who has been kidnapped by Callaghan."

"Wasabi!" Honey Lemon yelled.

"Don't worry Rainbow Bomber, I'll keep this between us, promise. With that being said, we need to find where Callaghan is as far as his homebase is. Any ideas?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yeah! Follow the Micro-Bot!" A voice from the door said.

-= GoGo =-

She had just pulled up to The Lucky Cat Cafe. It was fairly quiet inside, which she was grateful so the news she brought wouldn't bring such a scene. She walked in thru the back and into the Cafe. Aunt Cass looked over and waved at her. "Better now than never." GoGo said.

She walked over, "Aunt Cass….can I get you upstairs for a moment?"

"Of course, is something wrong? Stacy! I'll be right back!" She walked over and followed GoGo up the stairs.

Once their GoGo turned to her, "You might want to sit down for this." She said gesturing towards the couch.

"GoGo, what's wrong? Is it Hiro? What's happened!?" She sat down clutching her apron.

"Callaghan….he escaped. We don't know how long ago but it was long enough that he was able to recreate the Micro-Bots and he….he attacked us at SFIT." GoGo stared at the ground, "And h-he kidnapped Hiro. T-the others, there at the Police Station getting answers now. I'm sorry, I should've prote-"

Aunt Cass had gotten up and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up, she stared into her eyes, prickling with tears, "GoGo, don't worry okay. I know you guys will get him back, I trust you. And when you do," she sniffled, "you give Callaghan what for for me okay." Aunt Cass wiped away her tears. "Now! Go! Get to the others and find Hiro as fast as you can!"

GoGo hugged her, "I promise Aunt Cass, I'll get him back!" She released and dashed towards the stair, looking back at Aunt Cass who waved her off, she darted down and to her bike.

Before she took off she pulled out the container with the Micro-Bot, "We just have to follow the trail!" She pocketed the item and looked at her bike parked in the garage. Seeing Hiro's helmet tied down to the bag, "I'm coming Hiro!" She turned to the road and skated away as fast as her discs allowed her.

-= The Police Station =-

"Speedy! You made it!" Honey Lemon said excitedly.

"Excuse me, but what did you say about 'Follow the Micro-Bot?" The Sheriff asked.

"I mean, follow the Micro-Bot." She pulled out the clear container with the frantically moving bot inside, "I found him at the scene, right after you guys left. I think if we just follow where he goes, it'll lead us right to Callaghan." GoGo said, tossing the container on the desk.

The bot was moving back and forth on one section of the container, the Sheriff picked it up and turned it back and forth but the bot would move to be facing one way. "Well, I think we have the lead we need here ladies and gentlemen. I'll assemble a team together, take this," tossing a device at Wasabi, "It'll allow me to track you so I can send the task force in for back-up. Let's get em."

Everyone dispersed, Big Hero 6 took the Micro-Bot and left while the Sheriff went to assemble his task force. Consisting of two S.W.A.T. vans of fully armored up and loaded men and ten cop cars with two officers each. It would take about 10 minutes for them all to get ready, but that's what the tracker was for.

-= The Warehouse =-

It was now 8 P.M. 20 minutes later, the team had followed the Micro-Bot to an abandon warehouse just outside of town. Walking up to the big double doors, they tried to open it but find it was locked. "Hey dudes, there's a window up there." Fred pointed up. Sure enough the window was wide open and they began their ascent up to climb thru.

After everyone was in they all crouched down and separated. Wasabi and Honey Lemon stayed up top going right and left respectively, Fred jumped up the the beams above to stay hidden, and GoGo went straight down the middle while Baymax stood guard by the door. She walked down until she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and she put her back against the wall and peered around the corner. What she saw made her heart stop, their Hiro was, handcuffed to two steel beams, head hung low, with a small pool of blood around him.

GoGo stared in shock and then anger towards Callaghan, "Hiro!" she whsipered. His head snapped up at that and he searched for its source. When he saw her his eyes widened. "No! GoGo you have to go, run! He'll kill us all! Plea-" He was cut short by a bottle to the back of the head.

Callaghan stepped around him, "Well now, if it isn't Speedy, or should I say GoGo Tomago! Where's the rest of your little Big Hero 6 at huh?" He and GoGo walked around in a circle.

"They don't know I'm here. I made them go home after your useless attack at SFIT." She lied, luckily he bought it.

"Well, that'll make things more easy!" He pulled his arms towards him and GoGo got hit from behind throwing her past Callaghan and into a group of boxes against the wall. This prompted Fred to jump down and land on top of Callaghan, throwing him down the corridor. Honey Lemon then threw her blue chem balls at him, but he was able to roll out of the way and jump to his feet. "Liar! Where are the oth-" but he got cut off by Baymax's rocket fist. Before he got face planted into the wall, his bots pulled him out of the way and he landed on his feet balancing on top of them.

"So, where's Wasabi at then? Am I to assume he's going to jump out at me like the rest of you?" Callaghan growled at them.

"No, he actually got hurt when you threw him at that car. So this is for Hiro and him!" GoGo threw a disc and hit him in the stomach. Honey Lemon threw another chem ball at him but he shielded himself with his bots. He then retaliated and made a bunch of small spikes, sending them flying towards the group. Honey Lemon made a shield protecting herself and Fred, and Baymax flew to the balcony above. GoGo zipped around him and threw another disc at him. This time however he blocked it and made a bump in front of her with the bots, causing her to trip and land at his feet.

Callaghan looked down at the girl and, using his Micro-Bots, grabbed her and dragged her over. Honey Lemon and Fred tried running towards them, "One more step and I'll slit her throat!" he said as he revealed a knife from his pocket. "Now, how about we visit little Hiro now." He hissed at her, dragging her over and against the steel pole, using his Micro-Bots to hold her still.

He walked over and grabbed Hiro by the neck, forcing him to look up. He then brought the knife up to his neck, pushing the it to the point where he drew a small trail of blood and a whimper from Hiro. He then glanced back at the rest of the team, seeing as Honey Lemon typed away and brought a chem ball out, Callaghan created a wall of Bots between himself and them.

Fred then leaped up and over the wall landing on top of Callaghan, tackling him to the ground causing the knife in his hand to peirce Hiro's shoulder as he yelled out in pain. Wasabi then jumped down and cut off Callaghan's mask and took it off him, while Honey Lemon encased him in her blue chem ball trap. The wall of Micro-Bots and GoGo's restraints fell away and she rushed to Hiro. "Hiro, Hiro! Stay with me, you're gonna be okay!" she hushed him. Wasabi cut away his handcuffs and he fell into GoGo's arms.

All of a sudden the Micro-Bots started to move again and everyone looked at Callaghan. The Micro-Bots broke him free and he stood up on top of them, "You thought the mask was what was controlling them? They were for a time, while the mask dug in and implanted the transceiver into my brain. Now I can control them with or without the mask!" He threw GoGo, still holding onto Hiro, into the wall, causing them both to black out from the impact.

Just then the doors busted down and the back-up arrived. The police and S.W.A.T. teams stormed in, guns aimed at Callaghan. "You brought the police!" He growled at the team and sent bots at them. Honey Lemon got knocked back, Wasabi cut threw them and Fred jumped around as much as he could before he to got knocked back. Baymax then flew down and tackled Callaghan.

Unfortunately, Callaghan still had his bots and made them go inside and start tearing off Baymax's armor. After breaking free some of the armor, Baymax's boosters failed and they landed hard with a thud. Callaghan quickly got up and darted towards the exit and all the police. They opened fire but he blocked the shots as he went by and out the door. He rode out into the night and away from everyone.

The team picked themselves up and rushed towards Hiro and GoGo. GoGo had just begun to stir, setting Hiro down softly. When the team got to them, they tried to help Hiro, only to be swatted away by GoGo. She put her arm beneath his knee and on his back, picking him up and walking towards the door. Her visor was half cracked away revealing part of her face but she didn't care.

A ambulance pulled up as well as TV crew. GoGo walked to the Ambulance asw the news people rushed her only to be pushed back by the rest of the team who got bombarded with questions. "Who is that young boy being carried by Speedy!?" "What happened here tonight?!" "Why are you all so battered up!?" The news crew was eventually backed away thanks to the police, with a full picture of Hiro and a blurry one of GoGo's half uncovered face taken with them.

-= Hospital =-

As soon as the Ambulance reached the hospital, nurses and the EMT's rushed Hiro out and into the building, GoGo holding Hiro's hand running along side them. "Go.." she heard him whisper. "Don't talk Hiro. Save your energy." GoGo responded. "Call Krei…" The nurses stopped GoGo, "I'm sorry ma'am, but you'll have to go to the waiting room. You can't come passed here." The nurse said.

GoGo just looked at the doors as they swung open and closed slowly before they came to a stand still. She sighed and walked towards the waiting room to await any more information.

-= The Warehouse =-

The news crew was still their, stopped by the Caution tape, broadcasting live to SFN (San Fransokyo News). "Just moments ago, the infamous member from Big Hero 6 known as 'Speedy' carried a seemed to be badly beaten boy into an ambulance and took off. This picture here of Speedy, the only picture ever taken of a BH6 member, shows her visor being half destroyed and part of her face is shown. However, we can't make out much since the picture is so blurry. However we did manage to get a full HD quality photo of the boy in her arms, who appears to be only Fourteen! Years old. At this time we have no clue as to who this young man is and what he was doing at the scene."

The team had been talking with the Sheriff inside the warehouse about what happened. "Okay, we'll take it from here. You guys get to the hospital and make sure Speedy and Brains is alright." Sheriff Lee smiled at them and waved them off, and they departed, jumping on Baymax's back and away, to remove their suits and get to the hospital.

-= Hospital =-

GoGo knew it would be a while and, despite having to leave she did. She skated back to the Cafe and removed her suit. AFter telling Aunt Cass what happened, she jumped on her bike and hauled back to the Hospital. She was there for around 10 minutes before Aunt Cass came rushing in. "Have they said anything?! Is he going to be alright?! How is he?!" She spoke fast.

"Aunt Cass, calm down. They haven't said anything yet. He's still being looked at…" GoGo tried to calm her but it only made her more upset.

"Well why is it taking so long?! He wasn't that hurt was he!?" She looked at her with concern.

"He only had a few cuts on his face as far as I could see." GoGo said, "Please, why don't you sit down. Panicking won't help Aunt Cass." She gestured to the seat next to her.

Aunt Cass sighed and sat down followed by GoGo. They sat in relative silence, Aunt Cass fidgeting and GoGo with her head in her hands. Aunt Cass looked down at her with a sad expression. She had a feeling GoGo like Hiro, this only confirmed it more seeing her like this. She sat her hand on her back and rubbed her back. She visibly relaxed at that and Aunt Cass said, "Why don't you take a nap GoGo, I have a feeling you fought hard to get him back, you deserve a nap."

GoGo didn't respond. She just leaned back in her chair and smiled at that, mouthing a 'Thank you', she closed her eyes to nap.

20 Minutes later the rest of the team came in the waiting room to the sight of Aunt Cass reading a cooking magazine with a passed out GoGo leaning on her shoulder. They walked over and Honey Lemon sat down, "Hey Aunt Cass, any word on Hiro yet.." She looked at her with sad eyes.

Before she could say anything a nurse came in, "Hiro Hamada!" The group shushed her. She looked and saw the sleeping young lady, "My apologies." She said with a hush tone, "I assume you're the party for Hiro Hamada? Who's is his family?"

Aunt Cass spoke up, "We all are. How is?" She asked

The nurse smiled, "Well despite the blood loss from the multiple slashes on his back and prolonged dislocation of his left arm, he's going to be fine. He may have some trouble moving but none the less, he should be fine. You may see him when you're ready too. Room 315!" She said happily.

"Wait, you said 'multiple slashes on his back' correct? What slashes? We don't remember seeing those." Wasabi stepped forward.

"Well if you'd like, you can stop by the front desk and take a look at the pictures we took. It seems someone took a knife to his back and cut him repeatedly. In fact like I said, he may find moving hard or his limps not responding completely. It should only be temporary and heal over time though." The nurse informed them. "If that's all I must get to my next patient." She smiled and walked away, leaving the group to ponder what was just said.

"He might be paralyzed….?" Aunt Cass looked shocked.

Honey Lemon placed a hand on her shoulder, "She said he might, and even if he does it would be temporary. And besides, we're all here for him and for you even if he is."

Aunt Cass looked at Honey Lemon, then to Fred, Wasabi, and finally the sleeping GoGo still resting on her shoulder. She smiled, "Thank you guys, so much."

They all smiled at her, "So, should we wake her up to go see Hiro?" Wasabi said.

Aunt Cass nodded and shook GoGo, who mumbled but didn't wake up. She shook harder and GoGo opened her eyes and saw everyone looking at her. She slowly sat up and stretched, "What?"

"GoGo, sweety, Hiro's awake and we can go see him." Aunt Cass said.

GoGo visibly cheered up and she got up out of her chair, "Then why are we standing here for? Let's go."

Everyone smiled at her and they walked down the hall. Wasabi stopped without being noticed at the front desk to get a copy of the pictures of Hiro's back.

-= Hiro's Room =-

Hiro had woken up to white. White roof, white walls, white sheets, and…..hospital equipment? _Am I in the hospital? Why? Last thing I remember was…. OH! Callaghan! I gotta- Wait! I can't move my left side. Why can't I move my arm or my leg!? I can't even feel it!_

He was awoken by the door opening and in walking Aunt Cass followed by GoGo, Honey Lemon and Fred. Aunt Cass rushed forward and hugged him, "Oh Hiro, I was so worried about you! How are you feeling?" She released him.

"I feel ok, I think." He said. He realized Honey Lemon and Fred moved to in front if his bed while Aunt Cass sat down in a chair on his right. GoGo had sat down on his left and was...holding his hand but he couldn't feel it. He looked and stared at his hand, "Go, I...I can't feel your hand." Everyone's eyes widened slightly and Aunt Cass's face fell.

"Really? What's wrong?" GoGo, who was asleep and didn't know what was happening.

"I don't know. In fact, I can't really feel my left side and my arm and leg is hard to move if at all." Hiro responded looking at her with a worried expression.

She went to reach for the call button, "Maybe we shou-" She was stopped by Aunt Cass' hand.

"Honey, while you were asleep the nurse told us that there may be some complications." She said, "Hiro. Apparently while you were with Callaghan he….he cut up your back and...dislocated your left arm. They said you may be slightly paralyzed for a short time." She finished letting the tears start to slide down her cheeks.

GoGo stared in shock with Hiro at those words. Just then Wasabi walked in. "Wasabi! I thought you were behind us." Honey Lemon exclaimed.

"I stopped by the front desk, Aunt Cass you should look at these.." He handed her the pictures he got and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand and choking a sob. Honey Lemon and Fred glanced at what she saw and they took stared in shock.

"Aunt Cass….." Hiro said, giving her a questionable look.

Aunt Cass just looked at Hiro with the saddest face he's ever seen on her since Tadashi passed. She shook her head and with a shaky hand handed the photograph over to Hiro.

He grabbed it still looking at her face. When he looked down and flipped them over he couldn't believe what he saw. He faintly heard a gasp come from his left but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the picture. "I-is that, m-my back." He asked, without looking up,

"I'm afraid so. The nurse said she's amazed that you were so resilient given how bad it is." Wasabi said with a low voice. "We're gonna find Callaghan, and this time he's gonna pay."

"No! You can't hurt him. We're bett-"

"Hiro this time we have no choice! Callaghan implanted the transceiver in his head." Honey Lemon stepped up.

He didn't say anything about that, "What happened when you found me..?" He looked at the team.

The team then went into detail exactly how they found Hiro, from GoGo taking charge to when they actually found him. From the fight that laid to knocking him out and cutting him free and from GoGo and him being knocked out and finding out about the implanted transceiver.

When all was said it turned out to be 10 at night and the nurses came in to tell them visiting hours were over. They all departed until they all realized they were leaving someone. Looking back they saw GoGo passed out again in the chair next to Hiro. When Honey Lemon started walking towards her the nurse stepped up.

"Don't worry about her. I heard your guys story, don't worry though. I won't tell anyone who you are, but from what it seems she is more than deserving of some sleep. Besides, I can keep an eye on her for a possible concussion from her impact." The nurse smiled and everyone nodded before leaving.

The nurse turned back around to see GoGo leaned on Hiro's bed, they still holding hands and Hiro running his free hand thru her hair. She walked forward smiling, "I just need to double check your vitals and the machinery. I'll also get her a pillow and sheet so she's not so uncomfortable."

Hiro looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you. For that and letting her stay."

"It's my pleasure. Besides, I couldn't keep a couple apart now could I?" She smiled.

"Oh uh, we're not dating haha." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well despite that, I can tell when two people love each other." She winked and left to go get the pillow and sheet.

When she returned, Hiro had passed out. She smiled and walked over, softly lifting GoGo's head and sliding the extra pillow under her head. She then spread out the sheet and laid it softly over her. Double checking Hiro's vitals and the machines she wrote down necessary data down on the clipboard, hung it at the end of his bed and walked out, softly closing the door.

-= The Lucky Cat Cafe =-

The group had just gotten sat down at one of the booths in the closed Cafe. Aunt Cass brought over drinks and some snacks and sat down with them. "So. If the transceiver that controls the Micro-Bots is in Callaghan's head, what are you guys going to do?"

"Well, I'm afraid we might have to, break our morals this one time and…" Wasabi couldn't even bring himself to say it. There just didn't seem to be any other way to stop Callaghan. He really had gone crazy.

"You really don't think there's another way Wasabi?" Honey Lemon said, "I mean Fred. Is there some way around it like in one of your comics?"

"Sorry Honey. I've got nothing this time." Fred said with a sad face.

"I hate that we have to, but I just don't see no other way here guys." Wasabi said.

"I think you should do it." Aunt Cass said, looking in the distance.

"You support us in, k-killing him?" Honey Lemon said, slight shock on her face.

"Well, no but. Look. He's already taken Tadashi from us, and he's paralyzed Hiro. I'm scared to lose Hiro but also think about what he might do to the people of San Fransokyo. You arrested him before and it did nothing, there may not be any other way." Aunt Cass looked at them.

"She's right. We made a commitment to the people of this city. There isn't any other way than to do this. We're going to have to kill Callaghan!" Wasabi stood up.

He stuck his hand forward, Honey Lemon on his, and Fred's on top. "For Tadashi, Hiro, and the City!"


	4. The Imprisonment

**-==+==- HGU - Callaghan Returns -==+==-**

 ***So I've been writing slower. I've been taking my time more with the writing, maybe you'll be able to tell. So if updates take a tad longer than usual I apologize. I will do my best though to get an update out once a week at the latest.**

 **-= The Imprisonment =-**

Saturday, June 6th, 2015. It had been four days since the whole capture and rescue dilemma that all happened in a day. Hiro was doing a lot better. His arm was fully relocated and he was able to move it again. His left leg still had no feeling but he could move it a little with the help of crutches. GoGo never was diagnosed with a concussion but still stayed at the hospital most nights to be with Hiro. Aunt Cass stopped by every now and then but knew he would be fine with GoGo their. Plus she needed to keep the shop open.

The rest of the team would stop by too, with updates though. They were almost constantly searching for Callaghan, even having a scuffle with him multiple times. It didn't last long and no one ever got hurt, but it would help the team find where he was. Every fight was within a 20 mile radius of SFIT. It's like Callaghan wanted something from the school, but what?

"Maybe he's waiting for me? He said he wanted his revenge against me before Krei." Hiro said. GoGo was next to him, holding his hand. The team had stopped by with updates on another scuffle with Callaghan and told him how close every fight was to SFIT.

"Well he's not going to get to you, Hiro. We'll make sure of it." Honey Lemon said with a smile.

"Yeah dude! He will have to go thru all of us to get to you!" Fred jumped ecstatically.

"Thanks guys." Hiro smiled at them.

"Anyway, back on track. If Callaghan is just waiting for Hiro then what should we do?" Wasabi stepped forward. With Hiro out of the fight the leadership usually went to GoGo, but since she refused to leave Hiro's side Wasabi had taken to leading the group of four.

Everyone seemed to ponder his question for a moment until Hiro was smacked with an idea, "OOOH! I KNOW!" Everyone jumped in shock and faced him. "Bait! All we need is for someone to be inside my lab with the lights on but the curtains and all closed so it looks like I'm working. Then when he busts in we attack!" Hiro smiled happily with his idea.

Everyone else just looked at each other before Wasabi stepped forward, "Hiro, what do you mean 'we' attack?"

"I'm joining you guys! The doctors and nurses said I'm fine, I can help!" Hiro said, taken aback at Wasabi's statement.

"Hiro, they still haven't said you're free to go though. You still have to stay here." GoGo squeezed her hand against his.

Hiro looked at her slightly saddened, "But GoGo I really want to help." He said in a soft voice.

"I know but you need to stay here and rest up. We can stop Callaghan okay." GoGo smiled at him.

Hiro visibly relaxed though still saddened at this, "Okay."

GoGo smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. His cheeks reddened like a tomato at this. GoGo turned and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair, "Come on guys, let's lay the trap." She and the team walked towards the door.

"GOGO!" She turned back towards Hiro, "Be safe okay." He said, with obvious worry in his eyes.

She grabbed the door frame, "Don't worry Hiro, I'll be back before you know." She smiled at him.

The team then walked out the door leaving Hiro alone with his thoughts. _Please don't get hurt! I can't lose anymore people that I love!_ He grabbed his knees to his chest as he looked up to the teley to hopefully distract him.

-= The Nerd Lab =-

GoGo and the group where at the Nerd Lab. It was open but they were the only people there so they could suit up and formulate their plan.

"Well we need to tell her! She's going to go nuts if we...ya know...and she doesn't know!" Honey Lemon said.

"I know, I know, let's….let's get this over with. GOGO!" Wasabi called her over.

"What!" GoGo skated over. "Are we ready to set the trap?"

"Yes but we need to talk first. Look. Tuesday night after we left the hospital and were at the Cafe we all had a talk and made a decision with Aunt Cass. GoGo….since...since Callaghan has the transmitter in his head he's a serious threat. No amount of restraints will work. So with Aunt Cass we made the decision. To protect Hiro, ourselves, and the people of San Fransokyo then we have to...Kill Callaghan." Wasabi said his little speech.

"WHAT! You can't be serious! We made a promise when we formed the group! Hell we promised Hiro we would NEVER kill!" GoGo was furious. How could they think this? How could they make a decision without the two biggest members of their?

"GoGo we have no choice. How else are we going to stop Callaghan?" Honey Lemon tried to reason with her.

"You know what, fine! But I'm not involved!" She turned to skate out of their.

"GoGo wait!" She turned around. "You can't leave. Look we talked and made the decision that I would be the one to….kill Callaghan. Not anyone one of you." Wasabi walked up to her. "Look, I don't want anyone else to lose their innocence in this. I just need you all to distract him enough for me to get behind him and strike okay?"

GoGo pondered it for a second,"Fine! But if we kill him tonight, you're telling Hiro! And if we don't, you three will still be telling Hiro the plan. He will NOT be left out of this!" GoGo practically scolded them. "Now, I'm headin to Hiro's office to be the bait." She skated to his workplace and closed the blinds and turned on all the lights.

-= Hiro's Hospital Room =-

He was laying on his bed watching teley. Nothing good seemed to be on so he was simply bored out of his mind with absolutely nothing to do. GoGo had left almost an hour ago and he was really missing that company show brought with being with him. _I guess I really do like GoGo. Huh! That's crazy though. I mean, she's 16! There's no way she'd ever be interested in me._

Hiro was interrupted from his thoughts with the opening of his room door. In walked Aunt Cass with a bag with The Lucky Cat Cafe logo plastered on it, most likely sweets. "Hi sweetie. How are you doing?" She asked as she moved a chair over and sat the bag on the table.

"I feel better, my leg has regained most of it's feeling by now too!" He said excitedly.

"That's great! Has the doctor said when you will be allowed to leave?" She questioned. Glancing at the chair on his other side realizing GoGo wasn't there with them. "Where's GoGo?"

"Oh. She went with the team to SFIT. They're setting a trap for Callaghan. And no, the doctor hasn't said...any..thing...are you okay?" She has a weird look on her face. Something like shock mixed with fear.

"She shouldn't have gone. She wasn't there for the…." She clamped her mouth shut.

"...Their for what..Aunt Cass?" Hiro was now almost afraid of what she would say.

"We….the team and I, minus GoGo, had made the decision…...we...we made the decision to end this...with Callaghan... there's just no other way sweetie…." Aunt Cass said slowly and regretting having to tell him.

"WHAT! How could you make a decision like that! We made a pact after our last fight with Callaghan that we would NEVER kill! This is bad...This is very, VERY bad!" Hiro was practically shaking right now. He was scared? Yes. Worried? Very. Mad? Definitely.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you have to understand. Their really is no other way to keep you, the team, and the rest of San Fransokyo safe now that the transmitter is implanted-" She stopped. Hiro had ripped the IV's and other instruments off of him. The heart monitor flatlining with no heart to monitor. "Honey no! You can't-"

"I'm going home! I can make an invention that can cause interference with Callaghan's transmitter." He grabbed his single crutch as he began walking out. Not that he needed it, considering his leg was fine. The doctors did say he would need to keep using it to make sure he didn't strain it from disuse.

"Hiro please! You're not cleared to leave rig-" Just then the nurse came in.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just coming in to inform Mr. Hamada that he's cleared to leave." She said with a smile.

Aunt Cass facepalmed at that. Hiro started walking out again, "Wait! Don't we need to sign papers and pay for everything?" Hiro stopped and stood, getting more frustrated with his Aunt. He had to stop the team before they did something they would regret.

"Actually no! Mr. Krei came in yesterday and paid for everything. Nothing needs to be signed so he's free to go when he chooses. So long as he stays on that crutch of course." She smiled as she looked over at Hiro.

Hiro smiled back in victory. He turned back around, grabbing his clothes off the table and going in the bathroom to change. He walked out 5 minutes later dressed in his desert tan cargo shorts, a red SFIT t-shirt and his favorite blue jacket. Aunt Cass was waiting for him outside his room as he walked out.

"I can't stop you but at least let me drive you home and to SFIT. I don't want you getting hurt walking that long distance." She caved and accepted that Hiro had to attend to his superhero duties. I mean, if he could find a way not to kill Callaghan, that would be great for the team.

"Thanks Aunt Cass." Hiro smiled and they fell in step to the parking lot.

-= The Nerd Lab =-

GoGo was casually walking, well skating, around in Hiro's office space. They were still waiting for Callaghan. It had been 2 hours since she left Hiro at the hospital. _God I hate that I'm allowing this. Please don't hate me Hiro._ She was torn. She needed to protect Hiro but at the same time that meant killing someone. The team made a valid point. There really didn't seem like there was any other way. _I bet Hiro could think of something. Him and that big brain of his._ She smiled to herself at that.

Suddenly she got the feeling she was being watched. She knew Callaghan was out there, it was only a matter of time. She just kept moving, pretending to be working on a project.

-= The Others =-

They other members of the team was held up in an office next to Hiro's. It was a friend of theirs, Nikku, he was a computer genius. His office was filled with all sorts of computer parts and storage, both internal and external ones.

"It's amazing how much computer stuff is in here. I really don't know what any of this stuff really is." Honey Lemon had a part in her hand moving it around and looking at it with a face on confusion.

"Well Nikku is a computer genius after all. Build and repairs all kinds of computer's. Hell he even programs. I heard he hacked into San Fran Credit and got paid of all things for doing it." Wasabi said.

"I should get him to build me a monster computer so I can play like 7 games at once!" Fred exclaimed.

"Fred, that's not even possible." Wasabi sighed, dragging his hand down his face obviously annoyed with his crazy friend.

"How do you guys think GoGo is doing. She must be bored out of her mind just sitting over their." Honey Lemon came over to the two boys.

"Yeah I can imagine so. But she's the only one remotely close to Hiro's height. I'm too bulky and you and Fred are too tall." Wasabi said.

"I'm telling you Wasabi, Honey Lemon could've created a cool chemical thingy that would shrink to Hiro's height." He sat his arm around Wasabi's shoulder. "It would be totally awesome! I could be the new Ant Man" He said with a straight serious face.

Honey Lemon and Wasabi just shook their heads. "Let's just wait until Callaghan gets here." Wasabi said as he sat down at Nikku's desk. Fred and Honey Lemon sat together on the couch, falling into conversation with a smile and laugh here and there. Wasabi looked over in the corner, where Baymax's charge port was moved to.

-= The Lucky Cat Cafe =-

Hiro and Aunt Cass had gotten to the Cafe about 10 minutes ago. Hiro immediately went for the garage and began working on a tool to counter Callaghan's implanted transmitter. All he needed was to set it to the frequency he set the transmitter and it should disrupt and disorient Callaghan. _But what if he's changed the frequency? I need to make a frequency wheel so I can change on the fly if he did! It'll take longer but if I don't I could walk up there and look stupid if he did change it._ He set to work building. He just hoped he could get to SFIT in time to stop them.

-= The Nerd Lab =-

GoGo still couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched. _Come ON! I know you're out there! Just fight me already…..get this over with._ She slumped down, she REALLY wish they didn't have to do this. Callaghan's gone to far, he's gone crazy!

All of a sudden she felt the earth vibrate. She looked up and just barely had time to dodge as a slew of Micro-Bots bust thru the window. She rolled away and hid, hopeful that Callaghan didn't see her.

Moments later Callaghan came sliding in on top of his bots looking for Hiro. "Come on Hiro. We have unfinished business." He seethed searching the room. GoGo was hiding in the locker trying to calm her breathing as not to get caught. Until she pushed against something that fell and banged against the metal floor of the locker.

Callaghan swung around and had his Micro-Bots grab the sides of the locker, ripping the door off. He saw GoGo and immediately the bots wrapped around her neck, lifting her off the ground. "Where is he?" He glared.

The rest of the team barged in thru the door and immediately Honey Lemon chucked three blue chem balls to freeze Callaghan. He recalled his bots and dodged all three chem balls sending bots toward her. Fred jumped in front of her and shot fire overheating the bots and making them fall, broken before Callaghan could recall them. Wasabi jumped in and started swinging wildly, obviously know not caring if he hit him.

Callaghan was dodging each slash and tried blocking come with his Micro-Bots, each bot being sliced in half and falling, destroyed. Callaghan got fed up and grabbed Wasabi around the middle with his bots, picking him up and throwing him against the wall.

GoGo finally got to her feet and sped off towards Callaghan with fire in her eyes. She chucked one of her disks in Callaghans direction hitting it's mark and knocking him off balance. She then raced forward and connected with a uppercut knocking him back. Before she could circle back around a wall of Micro-Bots formed suddenly in front of her and with nowhere to go she crashed right into it.

Baymax had walked into the room and aimed his fist, ready to fire, at Callaghan. But after scanning the room he stopped and looked in the direction of where GoGo laid. She wasn't moving. He waddled over to her ignoring the fighting going on around him and reached GoGo. He reached down and shook her and she rolled over moaning in protest. "GoGo, you appear to have suffered a concussion from the impact. You are my patient. I must remove you from the hazardous area." He stated, reaching down and picking her up. He waddled out the room with her.

Fred was bouncing around Callaghan trying to distract him from Honey Lemon as she typed away on her purse. However Callaghan had indeed saw her and shot his Micro-Bots at her. The attack caught her off guard and it broke the strap of her purse. She groaned in annoyance, "That's going to make it harder to type!" She glared up at Callaghan and typed the last two elements she needed and a handful of blue chem balls spewed out.

Wasabi finally got to his feet wobbling a bit but otherwise stable. He looked around looking for Callaghan spotting on the other side of the room in a tail chase with Fred. He swung his arms out, blades extending and ran forward, jumping landing one foot on Hiro's desk using it to propel him upwards and down on Callaghan. He swung down, Callaghan barely having time to block as his half made shield crumpled and he got stabbed in the leg.

He screamed out in agony and pushed the button on Wasabi's arm to disengage the blade and push him off. He looked down at his leg and scowled. Suddenly a blue chem ball came into view and froze his legs keeping him in place and then two more freezing his torso and arms. He looked up and saw all three of them staring him down and he positioned the Micro-Bots in an octopus defence stand.

"I thought you weren't allowed to harm others?" Callaghan seethed.

"We came to the conclusion that since that transmitter is imbedded in your head, we would have no choice but to." Wasabi said stepping closer. The Micro-Bots tightened together as a form of warning against them making Wasabi stop his approach.

"So what then? You're gonna kill me!? I was your PROFESSOR! YOUR MENTOR!" Callaghan screamed at them.

"Yeah, where! You're not even a shadow of your former self. You're a deranged sociopath." Wasabi countered.

"Well. I guess..it can't be helped that your little leader Hiro was the one who made me this way!" Callaghan smirked.

"Hiro didn't do this to you dude. He was only protecting the city from your stupid revenge!" Fred clinched his fist at him.

"Yeah! Besides, you're the one who stole his invention anyway!" Honey Lemon stood beside Fred, holding her purse in hand, ready to type.

"Well I don't see the young hero around here no do I? I still have his invention. Why doesn't he fight for them? Why is he sending you to do his bidding?" Callaghan smirked at the team.

"He-" Fred was cut off by Wasabi.

"Don't Fred, he's trying to trick us!"

"Ah now why would I do that? I'm just looking out for my favorite students now." Callaghan reasoned.

"You are NOT a profesor any longer Callaghan!" Wasabi stepped forward.

The Micro-Bots clinged tighter together, "Don't you dare take another step or I won't hesitate to-" He was cut short from a pain that erupted from his head. His one free hand quickly grabbed his head and he screamed out in pain as his Micro-Bots one by one fell to the ground. "W-what's...h-happening to me!?" Hand still gripping his head in pain.

The team just stood there in shock and confusion. "I looked at it from a different angle." Everyone turned to look at the door. Standing their in his normal outfit and leaning against the door with some device in his hand was Hiro.

"Hiro! What are you doing here?" Honey Lemon rushed towards him.

He didn't even look at her, "That doesn't matter. What matters is that Callaghan's restrained and you did NOT have to kill him after all." He looked around the room, finally taking notice of no Baymax or GoGo. "Where's GoGo?"

"Right here." She stumbled over to besides Hiro, somewhat leaning against him for support. "Sorry, looks like I got the concussion that the nurse was worried about after all." She chuckled and looked around. "What's up with Mr. Grumpy Pants over here?" Pointing at Callaghan.

'I looked at the situation from a different angle," Hiro smiled at GoGo, "I built an Anti-Transmitter that disrupts the frequency set for his Micro-Bots." Hiro held up his invention.

"Hiro.." Honey Lemon approached carefully. "How did you know are plan..?"

"Aunt Cass told me, luckily the nurse came in right after and said I was free to leave. I went home and made this. Got here just in time it seems." Hiro almost glared at the three. "Who's idea was this?"

"It was mine Hiro." Wasabi stepped forward. "We couldn't see any other way and we were to distracted with finding Callaghan to look at things from a different angle like you said. I also told them to leave it to me. I didn't want anyone to go down that path if I had anything to say about it."

"Well…..I commend that I suppose. I forgive you but don't hold it against me if I have a hard time trusting you fully for a while." Hiro said with a half smile.

"Thank you, Hiro." Wasabi laid his hand on Hiro's shoulder and smiled at him.

Suddenly everyone was brought back to the situation at hand by Callaghan screaming in pain again.

"Hiro...is there anything we can do to help with his pain at all..?" Honey Lemon looked on at the scene in front of her.

"I'm afraid not. Though when we get him to the Prison they have a room that will block all signals from entering and exiting. That way he can't escape and he can't use the Micro-Bots.

Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi walked forward to Callaghan. Fred melted the blue resen from Honey Lemon's cham balls away. Honey Lemon made more, using one to hold his hands behind him and the other to seal his wound. Wasabi then lifted Callaghan over his shoulder and they turned back towards the door.

Hiro and GoGo turned around, leaning on each other to help Hiro's walking and keeping GoGo up straight. Baymax followed behind them and Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi in the back.

They reached the front of SFIT and all regrouped. "Ok, you three take Callaghan to the San Fransokyo High Security Prison. It's 20 Miles north of here, do you need Baymax?" Hiro asked them.

"No I don't think so. We can take my van." Wasabi said, still hanging on to Callaghan whom fell unconscious due to the pain.

"Ok, take this. It's still sending off the signal blocking off the Transmitter implanted in his head. I'm gonna take GoGo to the Cafe to let her relax, meet us their?" Hiro handed Fred the device.

"See you dudes their!" Fred saluted and the three where off to Wasabi's van.

"Okay Go', Aunt Cass is parked right over their. I'm gonna get you to the Cafe so you can relax." Hiro started walking with her.

"...'mkay." She said drowsily. She walked alongside Hiro, almost tripping a few times.

"You gotta stay awake though. Can't have you passing out yet." Hiro said.

-= The Lucky Cat Cafe =-

Hiro was helping GoGo to the back door of the Cafe where Aunt Cass parked. Aunt Cass rushed in front to hold the door open for them. "Oh I'm so glad you were able to get Callaghan sweetie. I'm sorry we never thought about that."

"It's okay Aunt Cass. Do you mind making GoGo a cup of coffee? Straight black like she likes." Hiro asked her.

"Right away! You get her upstairs on to the couch okay." Aunt Cass rushed to the kitchen to make the coffee.

Hiro walked over to the stairs and started to slowly climbed, helping GoGo up the whole way. Despite it only being 9:30 in the afternoon, her concussion kept trying to make her sleep and she had to fight it off. They finally made it to the top of the stairs and proceeded across the space to the couch. After getting there Hiro slowly lowered GoGo down to sit down, in which she immediately went to try and lay down.

Hiro saw this and grabbed her quickly, returning her to a sitting position. "Come on Go', just wait a few more moments and Aunt Cass will have you a coffee okay?" Hiro sat down besides her and kept her propped up.

"Coffee…..?' She turned her head in his direction.

Hiro smiled a giggle a bit, "Yes Go', Coffee."

Just then Aunt Cass walked in with a tray with three cups. She sat it down on the Coffee table in front of the couch, "Here sweetie, GoGo's straight black right?" Aunt Cass handed him a cup.

"Thanks Aunt Cass." He grabbed it and smiled at her. "GoGo, I've got you some coffee, straight black like you like it." He moved the cup in front of her nose.

She perked up and looked at the cup, slowly moving her hands around the cup. Hiro still holding it, helped guide it to her mouth as she took a sip from the drink. Her eyes opened more as she took in the in the caffeine as it helped her fight off the sleepiness.

She turned and looked at Hiro who was grabbing his cup of hot chocolate. She bent over planting a kiss on his cheek and said, "Thanks Hiro." quietly.

Hiro froze slightly from the unexpected kiss but turned to look at her after she said that. He smiled, "Anytime Go'."

They sat in silence watching a movie that had started 40 minutes ago on teley.

-= 1 Hour Later =-

The movie was coming to a close. GoGo, thanks to the three cups of coffee was awake and doing well. Hiro was taking a nap lying on the couch with his head on GoGo's lap while she continued watching the movie and running her hand threw his hair.

At around 10:45 the movie came to a close just as Wasabi and Fred came in. They greeting Aunt Cass who was cleaning up and getting ready to go to bed. Walking into the living room they greeted GoGo. "Hey GoGo." Wasabi whispered as he saw Hiro.

"Oh hey guys." She replied.

She then shook Hiro who grunted and reluctantly rose from his nap. He stretched, rubbed his eyes and when he opened them saw Wasabi sitting in the recliner with Fred criss crossed on the floor near him. "Oh hey guys! What happened at the hospital?"

"Well when we got there they immediately restrained Callaghan full blown metal restraints. We then sat down with the head of security there and we explained the full situation. They put him in the basement basically, that cell apparently has 3 foot thick concrete, 10 inches of steel and 2 inches of Iron." Wasabi explained,"Afterwards we were thanked and we left. We dropped Honey Lemon off at her place. She said she wanted to fix her broken purse as well as head to bed ASAP."

"Yeah that cell won't allow his transmitter to transmit a signal out. And I could've fixed her bag." Hiro looked at them.

"Don't worry Hiro. She's totally got it." Fred vouched for her.

"Alright I suppose. Anyway, you guys want anything? Snack? Coffee?" Hiro offered to them.

Wasabi and Fred both got up, Fred stretching. "Actually we were gonna head out. I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"And he's my ride." Fred pointed over to him.

"Alright guys. Then take care. I shall see you tomorrow then." Hiro smiled at them.

Wasabi and Fred walked away and out the Cafe. Hiro turned back around and sat down on the couch next to GoGo. "So, how are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm getting tired. Am I able to sleep now without worry?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's get Baymax. Ow!" Hiro yelled towards the charging dock.

Almost if on cue there was a sound of air inflating the big lovable marshmallow and shortly after, "Hello! I am Baymax. Your personal, healthcare, company. I was alerted to the need for help when you said, 'ow'." With his signature wave.

"Hey buddy. Can you scan GoGo. See if she can sleep now." Hiro asked the robot.

"Scanning. Complete. GoGo, you have done good in staying awake. Your symptoms have receded and I can happily confirm you can sleep peacefully starting now." Baymax raised his finger in the air.

"Thanks Baymax. I am satisfied with me care." GoGo said with a small smile at the bot.

Baymax seemed to stand processing something before turning around and back to his charging dock. He deflated and the charging dock closed him in leaving the two to themselves. "So, would you like to sleep up in my bed? I can take the couch so you're comfortable." Hiro offered her.

GoGo looked and him and shook her head,"We can both fit on your bed. I wouldn't want to force you out of your bed nerd." She smiled at him.

Hiros gained a blush at that,"R-right, I just..I didn't want to..ya know…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

GoGo got up and stretched before turning and grabbing his hand. "Come on Hiro. It's getting late and I'm exhausted." She lead him out the room and to the stairs leading to his room.

Once there Hiro went and grabbed himself his pajama pants and a shirt. "Do you want some sleep wear?" He offered her.

"If you don't mind." She answered. He got her another pair of his pajama pants and an oversized shirt he had. He tossed them at her and she caught them, heading to the restroom to change. While she did that Hiro quickly changed himself and went and got some of his papers and project stuffs laying on his bed. GoGo came out shortly and placed her clothes in the corner with her bag that contained her armor.

"I'm gonna go grabbed a glass of water. You want some?" Hiro said walking towards the door.

"No thanks." GoGo smiled at him.

Hiro walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass filling it with some ice and water. After that he walked back up and into the room. He walked into an already passed out GoGo. He smiled and walked over, taking a sip of his water and setting it on the bedside table.

He rolled into the bed next to her looking over seeing her asleep. _God she's so cute when she's asleep._ He reached over and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight Go'." He reached over and turned off the light and fell into a peaceful sleep, missing the smile that came to GoGo's face.


	5. Update!

Hey Guys!

So I firstly want to apologize. I became what I HATE in being someone who doesn't finish a story. With that said it's been almost 2 years (More like a year and a half). I've come to the decision to merge the two stories and rename it with the title (OLD) in it. You may see what I'm getting at ;).

As you dedicated BH6 fans know, or for those who don't, the Big Hero 6: The Series TV show has debuted. It picks up right after the movie. This won't stop me from doing my stories however. They will be simply an AU now but I will be drawing inspiration and ideas from the show to help write and come up with villains. So more of an Alternate Timeline instead of an AU. Yeah lets go with Alt. Timeline instead.

So obviously I'm coming back to writing. I'll be completely re-writing the HGU as my first project and finally finishing it! I again apologize. My first order of business is to redo my profile though. Keep in tune y'all!


End file.
